Désir
by Rulime Qiadateg
Summary: OS Sheriarty - se passe entre la saison 2 et la saison 3, Jim Moriarty, revenant aux origines sur une plage d'Irlande, pays de son enfance, s'adresse à Sherlock dans sa tête et imagine ce qu'il se passerait s'il était à ses côtés... Lemon


**Bonjour à tous ! Je me décide enfin à republier mes deux autres fics Sheriarty que je n'avais pas re-posté sur ce compte.**

 **Je ne tire aucun argent de cet écrit, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire m'appartient.**

 **L'action se situe entre la saison 2 et la saison 3, pendant le temps où Sherlock détruit le réseau de Moriarty. Lemon**

* * *

Je sais que pour beaucoup, tu es le grand détective Holmes, celui auquel aucune énigme ne peut résister. Mais pour moi, tu resteras à jamais Sherlock, fragile et terriblement désirable.

Je suis chez moi, ici, sur les côtes solitaires d'Irlande. Si tu pouvais voir ces hautes falaises corbeaux s'élever vers le ciel cendre gorgé de lourds nuages que transcendent des éclairs incolores ! L'océan gris animé de sa brute toute puissance, plongé entièrement dans la transe infernale et sensuelle de l'orage. Et les vagues, Sherlock, les vagues ! Comme j'aimerais que tu sois là pour les voir. Ces milles mains furieuses se dressant d'abord comme pour défier l'ordre même du monde avant de s'abattre sur le sable, s'accrochant aux dents noires des roches et aux éclats de coquillages pour atteindre les falaises. Les embruns et la pluie qui t'éclatent au visage, palpitant au rythme de ton cœur dégénéré.

Et moi, Jim Moriarty, silhouette primitive au milieu du chaos.

C'est étrange, mais il n'y a qu'ici que je me sente réellement moi-même, si tant est que « moi-même » puisse encore signifier quelque chose. Tu erres comme un vagabond entre les états dans le but – vain – de me détruire. Loin, loin d'ici. Aujourd'hui encore, tu penses dans ton invincible intelligence, ô grand Sherlock Holmes, en être capable.

Si tu savais Sherlock, si tu savais… Tu dis te battre pour le monde, mais le monde t'a oublié depuis longtemps. Au confins de la mort, au cœur des ténèbres, à l'alpha et l'oméga des temps, ne restera que moi à tes côtés, même quand tes yeux aveugles me balayent sans me voir. Comme il en a toujours été. Tu l'ignores, je crois, ou peut-être ne fais-tu que le sentir au fond de ton cœur en le refoulant inlassablement. Je n'ai pas eu la force de t'aimer, alors j'ai préféré faire semblant de te haïr. On ne m'a pas appris ces choses-là. La douceur, j'ai dû l'inventer à travers la violence, et l'amour, y croire au cœur de la haine. Mais les ténèbres, quand ils sont incrustés en toi, finissent toujours par te rattraper.

Les poings enfoncés dans les poches de mon sweat-shirt gris informe, mon simple pantalon noir retroussé sur les chevilles et mes pieds nus enfoncés dans le sable, je m'interroge. Si mes désirs pouvaient devenir réalité, là, maintenant, qu'en serait-il ? Sous la musique sauvage de la houle, je ferme les yeux pour mieux sentir mon âme. Et un léger sourire s'esquisse sur mes lèvres alors que je m'envole.

 _ _Tu ne me prends pas dans tes bras immédiatement. Je devine ta présence à ta respiration juste derrière moi. Tu souris, je le sais sans avoir besoin de me retourner. Ce sourire espiègle d'enfant, lorsque tu te sens pleinement compris et en confiance et que tu te laisses aller, de fait, à ce que tu es vraiment. De ton index, tu frôles mon dos à travers le tissu, le long de la colonne vertébrale, rapidement, juste de quoi m'exciter. Mes lèvres s'étirent. Je te connais trop bien. Tu glisses enfin tes mains très lentement sous mes vêtements, les pose sur mes hanches, à peine. Tu restes quelque minutes comme ça, sans rien dire ni faire, et je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas te supplier de continuer.__

 _ _\- Il fait froid, Jim…__

 _ _Ta voix grave et basse me fait frissonner presque autant que tes mains.__

 _ _\- Oui, je réponds simplement, comme si de rien n'était, mais je crois bien que mes mots tremblent un peu.__

 _ _Alors je sens tes pouces se détacher de ta main pour venir tracer des cercles dans le creux de mes reins, de chaque côté de la colonne vertébrale, et je ne peux retenir un gémissement vif et franche qui franchit mes lèvres avant que j'ai pu le contrôler. Tu grognes - je connais ce grognement, venu du fond de ton être, c'est celui que tu pousses à chaque fois que tu constates l'hypersensibilité avec laquelle je réagis à ton contact. Je sais que tu as du mal à y croire, et tu le prends à chaque fois avec autant d'émerveillement incrédule que de fierté arrogante.__

 _ _Tu as un touché particulier, comme si tu n'osais totalement lâcher-prise et que tu te livrais à une expérience secrètement désirée sans réaliser totalement que c'est toi qui la vis, la ressens. Mais pour l'instant, je fais taire mes pensées pour m'abandonner tout entier au plaisir que tu m'offres, ici et maintenant, sur cette plage d'Irlande. Les moments sont rares, où c'est toi qui me donnes sans rien recevoir…__

 _ _Tes pouces, dans leur infime mouvement circulaire, commencent l'ascension de mon dos tandis que ta bouche vient se poser contre ma nuque pour la sucer délicatement. Mon corps de lui-même s'arque brutalement et je m'agrippe à toi, nouant mes bras à ton cou.__

 _ _Ma respiration se saccade, allant de petits cris aigus en sourds gémissements. Tes lèvres m'effleurent, capturant les petits cheveux avant de redescendre, tes pouces se joignent au point hyper sensible entre les omoplates, ta langue vient me lécher délicatement et alors, je pense défaillir. Mes jambes me lâchent dans un cri et aussitôt, je sens tes bras, plus puissants qu'ils en ont l'air, capturer ma taille pour me retenir.__

 _ _\- Je sais que je te fais de l'effet, Jim, mais pas la peine de tomber dans les pommes, murmure une voix suave, l'accent coquin, à mon oreille.__

 _ _A travers ma transe, je ne parviens qu'à glousser brièvement avant que tu nous fasses lentement tomber à terre. A genoux, tu avances pour te coller contre moi, tes jambes écartées de chaque côté des miennes, comme si tu voulais fusionner. Tes gestes deviennent plus forts et pressés, tu me masses avec plus de ferveur. Je sens ton excitation monter. Tu me défais de plus en plus de mon sweat et le froid se met à me dévorer tout autant que les fourmillements de plaisir que tu fais naître sur ma peau frémissante. Tu ouvres la fermeture de mon sweat. Je tends les bras en arrière pour te laisser m'en libérer, tant je brûle de tes mains, de ta bouche sur moi. Et même la morsure du froid n'est rien face à la torture du désir inassouvi qui m'envahit, disloque mon être pour en faire ton esclave. Tu fais voler mon tee-shirt noir par-dessus ma tête et te jette ardemment à l'assaut de mon dos offert, perds ton visage dans mon cou puis mon épaule que tu couvres de baisers affamés. Je sens ta main droite s'aventurer sur ma taille, glisser le long de mon ventre, se poser sur la bosse de mon entrejambe, qu'à travers le tissus tu commences à caresser délicatement.__

 _ _Alors, tout mon corps se cambre brusquement, je balance les bras vers l'arrière dans un cri, les posant sur tes reins pour coller ton bassin contre le mien. Mon souffle devient extatique tandis que tu m'effleures sans jamais me saisir, je ne vois et n'entends plus qu'en éclair aveuglants que seul tu contrôles. Tu es plus grand que moi et tes lèvres frôlent le haut du lobe de mon oreille, en baissant la tête.__

 _ _\- Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, Jim…__

 _ _Ta voix devient celle d'un fauve. Il est étrange de constater à quel point tu peux craindre le sexe et tout à la fois te livrer totalement à sa quête lorsque ton corps entraperçois le plaisir final, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait soudain que ce que tu désires de tout ton être. Tes lèvres parcourent ma gorge, comme pour vouloir en faire naître le oui tant attendu.__

 _ _\- Va-y… Sherl… Sherlock ! S'il te plait, va jusqu'au bout, je t'en prie…__

 _ _Ma réponse – qui est plus une supplication qu'autre chose mais je n'en ai cure – te fait rire. Tu en déduis surement que je ne dois plus entendre grand-chose de ce que tu me racontes, mis à part, à l'évidence, que tu m'as adressé la parole. Mon front est transpire de sueur, tout mon corps est devenu moite.__

 _ _Alors, tu glisses ta main sous mon pantalon et j'ouvre la bouche pour hurler mais aucun son ne sort que des halètements fous, je crois perdre la tête, j'enfonce mes ongles dans ta nuque, ma poitrine se soulevant violemment.__

 _ _\- Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock… je gémis.__

 _ _Je te sens contre moi, ton désir de me prendre, plus violent de seconde en seconde. Les bruits que tu émets sont plus rauques et étouffés que les miens – plus forts, plus affirmés. Tu as toujours eu un peu honte de ces choses-là. Tu n'y tiens plus, de ta main gauche tu me dénudes entièrement puis défais la ceinture de ton pantalon. Et me voilà nu, avec les vagues déchaînées, le sable qui esquinte nos genoux, et toi contre moi.__

 _ _Il faut avouer que, pour un ange vierge, tu es d'une dextérité assez incroyable. C'est comme si tu savais d'instinct exactement à quel endroit toucher, à quelle cadence aller.__

 _ _Tu rentres en moi, je caresse tes fesses, tes cuisses, écoutant ton souffle rauque. Ton bras gauche m'enlace tandis que ta main droite s'occupe toujours de mon sexe tendu à l'extrême. Ton plaisir augmente et enfle à l'unisson du mien, ça explose, la fièvre nous gagne tel un désir ardent, effervescent, impérieux, de fusionner, et on ne sait plus si ça fait du bien ou si ça fait du mal, tant la douleur et la jouissance se rejoignent pour ne former plus qu'un. Dans le mouvement tantôt saccadé, tantôt ondulé de nos corps, je rejette la tête en arrière, croyant suffoquer. Nous sommes proches de la rupture, tellement proche… mes lèvres s'ouvrent sans crier, puis… englouti tout entier par l'abîme de l'orgasme, j'abandonne mon hurlement au ciel tandis que tu pousses un long gémissement bas, un peu tremblant, et que tes doigts deviennent griffes sur mon ventre humide…__

Mon sanglot soudain déchire l'espace-temps. Je me laisse tomber à quatre patte sur la plage, les coquillages blessant mes avant-bras et mes tibias, comme pour m'incliner devant l'univers et le supplier de me délivrer de cette terrible torture. Je me roule sur le côté, appuyant des deux mains sur mon entrejambe douloureusement enflammé de désir. Tu ne comprenais pas ces choses-là. Que peu importe le nombre d'hommes et de femmes qui passeront dans mon lit – et que je tuerais tôt ou tard – c'est toi que je veux, seulement toi. Tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré… pouvoir me laisser aller à toi sans retenu, sans peur. Etre juste… __Jim__ et laisser Moriarty à la porte sans craindre pour autant de te décevoir. Ne comprends-tu pas, que je suis le seul qui ne te blessera jamais ?

Étendu en chien de fusil, je tends la main vers la berge. Les vagues, par intermittence, viennent caresser mes doigts et comme avant, ce sera le seul geste de tendresse que je recevrais, sans avoir à être autre chose qu'un pauvre type sensible et triste, sans aucun doute psychopathe, échoué sur une plage d'Irlande, oublié de l'humanité. J'aurais pu être doux, être tendre et être à toi, Sherlock, si tu m'en avais donné la chance… Et je pourrais encore, si tu laissais tomber cette quête inutile pour venir me rejoindre, là, tout de suite. Tu m'arracherais au sol, me prendrais dans tes bras, m'enveloppant de ta chaleur pour me protéger du froid et supportant sans un mot les longs sanglots de cette vie solitaire passée à détruire un monde qui m'a tant blessé. Mais mes épaules seules font remparts au vent glacé.

Je finis par me lever, errant le long de l'eau, quand finalement une pensée me vient en regardant les flots. Ca me fait sourire. Je ramasse une grosse poignée de coquillages, plus ou moins au hasard et reviens vers les vagues. Je m'agenouille et les dispose sur le sable mouillé, puis contemple l'inscription un moment, le sourire mouillé de larmes. Je me relève enfin, époussette mon jean et fait volte-face, espérant que l'océan saura t'apporter mon message. L'écume vient caresser les trois lettres de poussière, les emportant petit à petit avec elle, et personne ne verra jamais les éclats de coquillages qui à la place du O ont dessiné un cœur.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**


End file.
